


Say Cheese!

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Fanart, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which a long-awaited moment gets interrupted by a sudden flash.
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Say Cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at digital art. (^^;) also it's been a while since I last finished anything hahaha.
> 
> Set in their high school, on the prom night of their senior year. Headcanon that they would take a reeally long time to catch feelings and even longer to finally admit said feelings, much to the gang's annoyance. And then, Saehara happens.
> 
> Happy Valentine's.^^

"Yo, say cheese!"

_*gasp*_

"Nice shot! Hey, wait a minute... what were you two--"

"NOTHING!"

"We were not doing anything!"

_Crap._


End file.
